The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus used in association with image detecting apparatus, such as X-ray image detecting apparatus, for medical and industrial use.
Latest type of X-ray image detecting apparatus are provided with one-dimensional sensor arrays each of which includes a plurality of image detectors of semiconductor. The sensor arrays are scanned perpendicular thereto so as to obtain a two-dimensional image. In addition, a memory is provided for storing the two-dimensional image by arranging pixel data output by the image detectors in a predetermined pattern.
This type of image detecting apparatus has a problem in that if any sensor array includes a defective image detector having a reduced sensitivity, the image produced by the defective detector is spoiled by a line noise.
If the defective image detector amounts to be more than one, or alternatively, if the extent of unequal sensitivity depends upon temperature, it is difficult to adjust all the image detectors so as to have equal sensitivity.